Runaway
by remorseofthedead
Summary: Sanji and Usopp have been secretly together for a year now. Everything was going fine, until Usopp found out that he was pregnant. Not wanting to anger Sanji, or to drag the crew down, he does the only thing he could think of...He leaves.
1. Prologue

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I stare down at my lap, vaguely aware of the doctor still talking to me, but hear nothing of what he is saying. This can't be happen...There is no way this is happen. It has to be some messed up dream or something. There is no possible way I could be pregnant. It just wasn't possible. I am a man. Men don't just get pregnant...do they?

I jolt slightly, feeling a hand lay on my shoulder. "Are you alright, Usopp?" the doctor asks in concern. I nod my head slightly before plastering on a fake smile.

"I'm fine...Just a little shocked...and confused." I reply looking back down at my lap. "I just can't wrap my head around it."

"That is understandable. But this isn't as uncommon as you seem to think, Usopp. I have seen many cases of male pregnancies...If you want, I can recommend some books for you. They will help you understand everything...if you decide to keep it." he replies, smile encouragingly at me.

"Thanks...that would be great." I reply instantly...Even though I am confused and a little scared, there is no way I would even think about killing them. It isn't their fault that I am in such a crap situation.

After getting the list from the doctor and promising to stop in again before we set sail, in a weeks time, I leave the hospital hoping that no one from the crew saw me. Looking around slightly, I make my way to the bookstore, knowing that Robin had gone clothes shopping with Nami and that Chopper was guarding the ship with Franky...and knowing that no one else in the crew was likely to go into a bookstore.

Making my way to the pregnancy section, I quickly grab the recommended books and head to the counter, too embarrassed to even look at the cashier. Who, thankfully, said nothing about the books. I stash the books into my bag and hastily leave the shop. Letting out a slight sigh, I begin making my way to the other shops, knowing that the crew would be suspicious if I didn't buy anything, seeing as I am compulsive buyer.

I happily begin browsing the many shops lining the streets, pushing everything that has happened this morning to the back of my mind. I have always enjoyed looking at all of the different things each island had. I ended up buying a few ingredients for my ammo, as well as some new drawing supplies.

After checking out all of the shops, I make my way through the forest to where we had docked Sunny. We all decided that it was best to stay on the ship, instead of getting a room at the inn. Though this island seems peaceful enough, the locals had said that one of the nearby islands has a large Marine base on it. So, we aren't taking any chances.

Boarding Sunny, I greet Chopper and Franky, Before making my way below deck, heading for my workshop where I can think in peace. Setting down my shopping bags, I walk towards one of my, many, unfinished projects, so that if someone came in, it would just look like I was messing around with something and sat down.

I don't know what I am going to do. It's not like I could just tell everyone. That would just lead to questions...questions that I wouldn't be able to answer...and Sanji...oh god, Sanji is going to be so mad when I tell him. He...he might even demand I get rid them. I don't know what I would do if that happens. I know he really doesn't want anyone to find out about us. Which I understand, everyone thinks he is a ladies man and he is afraid for them to find out any differently...It might also be the fact that I am the one he is with. It would probably be different if he was with some strong, good looking man, and not someone like me.

I know he says he loves me, but it wouldn't be the first time someone claimed to love me just to get what they wanted...But I know for a fact I love him, so I guess it doesn't really matter. I was happy with the little bit of time I had with him.

I cannot tell the crew about this. There is no way you can raise a baby on a pirate crew, especially one as small and crazy as this one. But there is no way I would ever be able to kill them...So, that really only left one option. I'll have to leave the crew. I'll have to time it so that no one would see me leave, which may prove to be a little difficult. But, I have no other options.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I wake up early in the morning, just as the sunrises, like everyday. Heading to the deck, I do my morning exercises and stretches before going into the galley to start on breakfast. Whistling happily, I open the fridge and pull out all of the ingredients needed.

By the time the crew began waking up, I was putting on the finishing touches of breakfast. After my lovely ladies were seated, I began giving everyone their food, noticing briefly that Usopp was missing from the table. But no one really pays any attention to it, it wasn't uncommon for any of the men to skip breakfast on occasion.

After cleaning all of the dishes, and the mess that Luffy always makes, I make my way onto the deck, taking a drag from my cigarette. Leaning against the rail, I look around, once again notice the lacking Usopp. But, considering Franky was also missing from the deck, I figure he is below deck working on some new invention of his or already on the island. I was hoping to be able to convince him to sneak off on the island with me, but if he is busy, I guess it can wait, we still have another day before we set sail.

Finishing off my cigarette, I make my way toward Nami, who was in the process of, once again, warning Luffy, not to do anything stupid. I inform her that I am heading off to the island, after asking if she needed any help with her own shopping. Inhaling deeply from my newly lit cigarette, I make my way into the town, planning on restocking the ship today, so that I have the whole day free tomorrow.

Browsing around for a while, I purchase everything I would need for the ship, as well as some local specialities. I scheduled for them to be delivered in a couple of hours, and make my way down the street to a small diner for lunch. We had agreed to eat lunch in the town, but eat dinner on the ship.

Dinner was served a little later than normal that day, the beautiful ladies were out a little later than usual doing their shopping. Setting the table and taking my seat, I look around at everyone enjoying their food, or trying to stop Luffy from eating it all. I stop suddenly at noticing the empty seat next to Chopper.

"Oi. Has anyone seen Usopp today?" I ask suddenly, causing everyone to stop eating and look around.

"Maybe he lost track of time and is still on the island." Nami suggests, looking slightly worried despite her words. I nod my head slightly and go back to eating. After we all finishing eating, still with no sign of Usopp, we decide to search the island to try and find him. We split into two groups to search, Nami, Robin and Luffy in one, Franky, Chopper and I in the other, Zoro and Brooke volunteering to stay on the Sunny incase he came back while we were all gone.

We search for a few hours, until it gets too dark to search anymore. Defeated we head back to the ship. Going down to the bunk room, I go to my locker and begin to change, wanting to wake up earlier in the morning and continue the search. I close my locker and look over to Usopp's, wondering where he could be. He has a pretty good sense of direction, so he shouldn't be lost...Maybe something happened to him. But it would do no good to go looking for him right now. Letting out a sigh, I kick the lockers in frustration, causing Usopp's to swing open, he must not have closed it well. Walking over to it, I start to close the door before my eyes widen. It was empty...Completely empty. I stare in shock for a few seconds before slamming the door and storming back onto the deck.

I get back on the deck and make my way to the galley, noticing most of the crew, save for Luffy and Zoro, follow me. I start preparing everyone a drink and ask Franky to go get Luffy and the Marimo. After everyone is seated and has a drink in front of them, I sit down and let out a heavy sigh.

"It looks like Usopp isn't missing...He left." I say quietly, my voice full of anger. Everyone looks at me shocked for a few seconds, seemingly trying to process what I was saying.

"What do you mean, he left?" Nami demands, outraged, glaring heatedly at me. If it were any other situation, I would be fawning over how beautiful she looks right now, but this is a bit more serious and we don't really have any time to waste.

"His locker is completely empty. All of his belongings are gone," I reply putting my head in my hands and letting out a jagged sigh.

"Why would he leave though? He loves this crew." Chopper asks, looking close to tears.

"I don't know...We'll just have to ask him when we find him," Luffy answers staring determinedly at the vacant chair Usopp usually sat in. We all nod our heads in agreement, there was no way we won't fins Usopp. He couldn't have gotten very far.

"I say for now we should get some sleep and tomorrow ask the people around the village if they have saw him and go from there." Nami suggests before standing up and making her way to her and Robin's bed room. We all follow her example and head off to bed, determined to get up early and find our sniper.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

This is in Sanji's P.O.V.

* * *

We split into groups; Nami with Luffy and Brook, Robin with Zoro and Chopper with me, as Franky stayed on the ship to guard it and do some last minute repairs. We entered the town and went in different directions, wanting to cover the city as quickly as possible.

We walk around until the sun begins to set. We asked everyone that we came across and no one had any useful information. Some people said that they saw him enter some stores the day before yesterday. Starting to feel slightly annoyed, we make our way towards the restaurant we had decided to have lunch at. Looking around, I notice that we are the first to arrive, with a sigh we take a seat at an empty table big enough to fit everyone. Putting my head in my hands, I lose myself in thought.

Where could Usopp possibly be? He wouldn't just run off. He wouldn't possibly leave just leave the crew... or me, would he? He had to have a reason. A really good reason...Unless something actually did happen to him and they just wanted to make it seem like he left on his own. But there was never a time he was left alone on the ship, there was always someone on the deck on watch, and if they had tried to take him during the cover of the night, they would have woken at least one of us up, if not by taking Usopp, than at least when they were emptying his locker. But assuming that all did happen, with any of us waking up, then there is still the question as to why they would want to take Usopp. I just can't make any sense of any of this.

Letting out another sigh I look up just in time to see the rest of the crew take their seats. We all place our orders and sit in silence for a few moments.

"We may have found something," Nami says, breaking the silence. We all turn to stare at her, waiting for her to continue. "I stopped at a doctor's office, the doctor was out on a house call, but I got to talk to one of the nurses. She said, though she couldn't give any details, that someone matching Usopp's description, had been in there the day we docked as well as the day before yesterday. She refused to tell me anything else, no matter what I said, but I figure, if we can find the doctor, he might be more willing to tell us something." she finished with a smile. I find myself smiling slightly, along with the rest of the crew, save Zoro of course, it wasn't much to go on, but at least it was something.

"Do...do you think he is hurt?" Chopper suddenly asks, looking close to tears. I turn to face him sharply. I was so happy to have heard that we might have a lead, that I didn't even think about the fact that he was a doctor who had seen him, twice since we landed on the island.

"I'm sure he is fine Chopper. He probably just got some embarrassing injury or something that he didn't want us to know about," Nami comforts with a laugh, not sounding too sure of herself. But it seems to appease Chopper, as he nods his head and wipes his face. We all eat quickly, in a tense silence, wanting to go looking for the doctor as quickly as possible.

After we finished eating, and paying for the mountain of food, Nami leads the way to the doctor's office. We walk in and make our way towards the nurse sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me Miss. But I was wondering if I could talk to the doctor," Robin says politely. The nurse looks up at us, letting out a sigh when she notices Nami before nodding her head and going through the door behind her with a quick 'One minute, please.' After a few seconds, a, slightly older, man walks out, smiling at us tensely.

"I hear you have some questions about one of my recent patient. But I am sorry to say, that I cannot reveal anything that happened or was discussed." He says as soon as he closed the door firmly behind him. I grind my teeth into my, unlit, cigarette and start to step forward, only to be stopped by Robin.

"We understand that. But Usopp is very important to all of us, and he seems to have gone missing. We are not asking you to tell us why he was here, we just want to find out where he is." The doctor lets out a harsh sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Honestly, I wish I could help you find him. But he didn't tell me where he was going, or how he was getting there. He just said he was leaving the island, and that he already had everything worked out," he replies tiredly. We say our thanks and begin to walk out of the office. I suddenly feel a hand grab my arm before I can walk through the door. Letting the door swing shut, I turn to face the anxious doctor.

"When you do find him, don't be angry with him. He is doing what he thinks is best, but right now he really needs people that care about him. That will stick by him no matter what." I nod slightly, once again, thanking the doctor and leaving the building.


	4. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this took so long. I have been really busy for a while now, and I just got another computer.

I do not own One Piece.  
This starts out in Usopp's P.O.V. then switches to Sanji's.

It has been about four months since I snuck off of the ship and hitched a ride with one of the merchants leaving that morning. I changed ships at a few islands, wanting to make it as hard to find me as possible, I know they will look for me, at least a little. But hopefully they give up before making it this far.

I have been at this island for a couple of weeks now and it is amazing. I am staying in a small village on the country side, everyone has been really friendly and have even offered me a job and a place to live. I really don't want to leave, not to mention that my belly has grown quite a bit and I get nauseous really easily. Hopefully, my child and I can stay here forever.

Four months, it has been four months and we still cannot find Usopp. It wasn't that hard, one of the other merchants at dock told us the Captain's name and what island he was heading to. We set sail immediately, wanting to get there as soon as possible, sure that we would find Usopp there.

It took us about a week to reach the island and a couple of hours track down the ship's Captain. We asked about our missing sniper, just to have the man shrug and tell us that he has no idea what happened to him. He was just paid to bring, a hysterical, Usopp to the island, he didn't care about much more than that.

So, with heavy hearts, we began asking around the village. We found out that he had, in fact, been on the island just a couple of hours before we arrived. He had bought a few things, mostly preserved food that made my skin crawl, and had visited the local doctor, which worried me to no end, and made tears spring to Chopper's eyes. After which he headed back to the dock, which is the last place anyone had saw.

With a sigh, we all head back to Sunny, where I begin preparing meager dinner, not having the mind set or energy to fix anything lavish. Not that anyone is eating much either way. At this rate, my delicate flowers are going to begin losing weight.

I let out another shaky sigh, pulling a cigarette out of my pocket and leaning against the wall. It is scary how much I miss that long nosed idiot. His boasting and stupidly clever stories. His goofy grin and loud laugh. Him standing next to me, talking rapidly as we wash the dishes. Our stolen moments together, his ridiculous long nosed resting awkwardly against my cheek as we kiss. Holding him close, burying my face is his beautiful mess of hair. The scent of gunpowder, that always seemed to cling to him. The small smile he had just for me.

I clench my eyes against the onslaught of hot tears and slide down the wall. My teeth grind into the unlit cigarette, trying to stifle the sobs working their way out. I bury my face into my knees, tightly gripping my hair. I sob quietly into my knees, for the first time worried that we wouldn't find him. That he didn't even want us to find him. That he was dying, it would make sense with the doctor's visits. Or, that he was angry with me about something, something bad enough that he would willingly leave the crew. Or, that he just decided that he didn't want to be here anymore...that he didn't want to be with me anymore.


End file.
